The present invention relates generally to emergency responses and methods to quicken the response to emergencies. The present invention more specifically relates to an alert and notification system alerting users to a response location identifying the position and location of important items/devices in response to an emergency. More specifically, the system alerts users to the response locations of fire department connections, fire suppression systems, entry systems, such as a Knox Box entry system, shut offs, main electrical shut off, gas shut off, shut offs for industrial operations, shut offs, shut off valves, shut off switches, bleed valves, and other emergency needs.
The alert system of the present invention implements a communication system that can both receive and transmit signals concerning an alarm or other emergency. The alert system communicates with an emergency detection system that detects emergency and/or environmental conditions. The alert system receives the alarm and activates a visual alert, such as a light, a strobe light, a spot light, or an audible alert, such as an alarm, an audible tone, or other alert. The alert assists the user in locating the important item/device for responding to the emergency.